Percy Jackson CHOCOLATE!
by Raven487
Summary: Based off an episode of spongebob. What could possibly happen when Percy and Grover try selling Chocolate to a seemingly normal middle aged man. They'll find out just how bad selling Chocolate to a guy like him really is. Just a random story.


Percy: I can't believe the school is making us sell Chocolate for a stupid field trip that's only 20 minutes away.

Grover: I know I still can't believe how cheap that school is

Percy: Yea, but let's just hurry up and go to one more house we have that meeting with the gods today.

Grover: Yea i'm just glad they decided to have the meeting on the roof of the empire state building instead of Olympus.

Percy: Come on let's try the house at the corner

Grover: Sounds fine by me

(Percy and Grover go up to the front porch and ring the door bell. A middle aged man answers the door.)

Man: Yes can I help you

Percy: Hello sir we're selling Chocolate bars for a school fundraiser, would you like to buy some.

Man: Chocolate did you say Chocolate?

Grover: Yes sir we have Carmel, Peanut butter, Pret-

Man: Chocolate CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE!

(Grover and Percy look at each other disturbingly and back away slowly as the man continued to scream chocolate. Since Grover was using his crutches to hide his Satyr legs Percy had to drag him as they ran.)

Percy: IS HE FOLLOWING US

(Grover looks behind and see the man chasing them)

Man: CHOCOLAAAAAAAATE!

Grover: KEEP RUNNING PERCY

(The pushed through people all through the town until they were able to hide in an alley way while the man continued to scream and run the other way.)

Grover: *Panting* N-Now W-What

Percy: W-We better call Annabeth

(Scene goes to Annabeth with the gods on the roof of the empire state building)

Zeus: What in the Hades is taking them so long they should know I hate people who are late.

Poseidon: Calm down brother i'm sure they'll be here any moment now

(Annabeth cell phone rings)

Annabeth: Grover where are you guys at the gods are getting impatient. Wait hold on who's crying in the background.

_Grover: __M-Me and P-ercy_

(The gods were looking at each other with a WTF face)

_Grover: _Look Annabeth Percy and I will be there in 5 minutes. Once we get in you shut the door and lock it as fast as you can alright.

Annabeth: Why?

_Man: _CHOCOLAAAAATEEEE!

(Both Percy and Grover screamed and the line went dead. Annabeth looked at the phone worriedly and the gods looked deeply disturbed)

Annabeth: Well that was Weird...

(Then all of a sudden they heard screaming coming towards them. Annabeth ran quickly to the door and opened it. Grover ran straight in and then Percy running in tripping in the process, but was able to crawl fast enough to get in the rest of the way.)

Percy and Grover: SHUT THE DOOR SHUT THE DOOR

(As soon as Annabeth Shut the door and locked it she heard someone screaming Chocolate and banging on the door.)

Man: CHOCOLAAATEE!  
>(He kept banging on the door for several minutes he even tried banging his head on the door. Everyone was shocked and deeply horrifed by what they were witnessing. Finally the bandging stopped and they heard footsteps walking away.)<p>

Annabeth: What the Hell was that about

Percy: I don't know all we did was offer the guy some chocolate and totally flipped out on us.

Grover: Yea it was a completley messed up situation.

Zeus: Look what's done is done now let's get back to buisness and never talk about this situation again.

(Everyone looked at Zeus surprised. He usually is a strong leader figure, but they could tell that what had just occured had terrified him. The gods finally got back to the matter at hand. Apparently a situation was going on in Camp Half-Blood that required the attention of the gods and they need us to meet them there and help out. Percy and Grover would go ahead in the truck while Annabeth and the gods would meet up with then later.)

Grover: Percy I still can't stop thinking about what happened earlier.

Percy: I know me too, but let's just forget about it it's done and over with

Grover: Yea your probably right

(All of a sudden another vehicle was right beside them and tried to hit them. Percy and Grover looked over and to their horror it was the man who was chasing them earlier.)

Percy: What the FUCK!

Grover:  (Crying) W-WHY U-S

Man: CHOCOLATE!

(Percy just drove faster to try and lose the crazy guy, but he still caught up to them. Percy tried to hit his car a little bite to make him take a hint that they want to be left alone, which of corse didn't work.)

Grover: What are we going to do now

Percy: There's only thing we can do we're going to have to use the other route to camp.

Grover: Percy are you crazy Chiron will have our heads if we use that route. That Route is only there for an absolute emergency.

Percy: Well this is an emergency isn't it.

(Grover looked back and saw the man still screaming Chocolate and then turned back Percy and nodded. Percy then took a sharp left up a hill which was the complete opposite of the regular way into Camp Half-Blood.)

Percy: Is he behind us

(Grover looks behind and sees nothing)

Grover: No I think we lost him for now

Percy: Grover you better hold on tight I can see the cliff up ahead

(Grover clunged to his seat belt very tightly as he knew the landing was going to be a rough one. Percy drove over the cliff and the truck went through the barrier protecting Camp Half blood. As soon as the truck landed it had flipped over and rolled over.)

Percy and Grover: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!

(Besides their own screaming Percy and Grover could hear other people screaming and running away. When the truck stopped they noticed that the truck was completley upside down. Grover kicked the door opened, as did Percy. When they got out the saw a bunch of angry campers along with 12 angry gods.)

Annabeth: WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS

Grover: Annabeth look there's a good explanation for all this

Annabeth: It better be pretty good you guys know you can't use that route. You guys destroyed half the training grounds and nearly destroyed the Demeter cabin.

Percy: Look we were being chased by that crazy guy from earlier we had to take that way in order get rid of him if we would've gone the normal way he would've continued to follow us.

Annabeth: You do realize that if you would've gone the regular route he still wouldn't been able to follow you because of the barrier right.

(Both Percy and Grover just looked dumbfounded while everyone looked at them like they were both idiots. Then all of a sudden they were interrupted by shouting coming near by.)

Man: CHOCOLAAAATTEEEE!]

Percy: How the HELL did he get past the barrier

(The man finally appears in front of Percy and Grover with determination in his eyes. Grover who is crying gets down on his knees)

Grover: OH SPARE US O MIGHTY ONE

Percy: (Starting to cry) COME ON we can talk this out just don't hurt us Please.

Man: (Laughs manically) Finally i've been trying to catch you boys all day now that I have you right where I want you (In a calm voice) I'd like to buy all your chocolate.

(Everyone watching the scene were in complete shocked especially the gods who looked they wanted to leave as soon as possible. Grover and Percy looked up at him in complete shocked. Grover went into the pheidole position and started to cry some more. Percy just went over to a rock and slowly sat down by it.)

Percy: T-Thank you sir

(A couple days later)

Grover: I still can't believe he bought a hundreds worth of Chocolate.

Percy: I know and the school and only need 50 dollars from each student.

Grover: Yea too bad the rest of the money had to go towards the repairs of the training ground at camp.

Percy: Yea, but we are kind of responsible for destroying it in the first place

Grover: Yea I know, but Percy if we ever have to sell chocolate again would you go and offer him any again.

Percy: (Laughs) I don't know Grover hard to tell on that one. I mean It's good to be able to sell all that chocolate so soon, but him going off like that makes me doubt i'll ever go near his house again.

Grover: By the way how do you think he got past the barrier that protects the camp

Percy: Maybe his love for chocolate was stronger than the barrier

(Both laugh and walk towards school)

Author's Note

A quick one shot that came into my head one day. I just turned on my tv one day and saw the episode of spongebob where they were being chased by a chocolate fanatic and for some odd reason percy jackson came into my head and so this story was born. I hoped you all liked it so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
